The Axe
by Cheesey the Cat
Summary: So this is my cousin's story inspired by a movie. She wrote the first half. Anyways, this was a request from my cousin. I hope you like it.


The Axe

My name is Sam. I killed a man, who I suspected to be the devil. I was wrong.

Does that consider me a killer? I'm not sure, but I'm determined to find out.

I murdered the man with an axe I found. I'm not sure what kind of axe it is. When I killed the man, he disappeared into thin air. I think this axe could mean a whole lot of trouble for me. I think this axe is magical. Magical in a bad way. I wonder what it does.

Who made the axe? Why did he make the axe? Why use an axe? Well, lucky for you. I have a story to tell. A story that all begins with a creepy house.

I hear the owls, the crickets, and the wind. They all seem to be warning me. It was a cold, October night. Standing, waiting, what else was there to do? I had no choice. The house was calling me.

I grip the axe in my hand. Fresh blood drips from the handle, wetting the ground around me.

"I hate this house," I mutter.

Tough for me. I had to stay at that house to figure out about the axe. I wasn't scared. Just creeped out.

The family that lived here had died, except for the old man. I missed them. Jessie and his mother. His mother was nice, but I missed Jessie the most. Jessie had been a good friend and now, he was dead and I couldn't find him if I wanted too. Anyways, the old man moved away, claiming the house was haunted. Everyone waved him away, saying,"You crazy man!".

I believed him. I believe this house is haunted.

It was midnight and I was standing in the yard of a dead family's house.

My dad works late into the night, so he doesn't know I come out here.

A rustle comes from the woods a little farther off. A figure shoots from the edge and heads for me. I yelp and almost drop the axe.

"Holley! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?" I exclaim.

Suddenly, Holley jumps at me. She growls with rage as she tries to rip open my body. Her teeth sharpen into long fangs and her fingernails stretch into claws. Fur engulfs her body as she lets out a low moan.

"Goodbye, Sam. You die tonight!" Holley grabs me by the shoulders and digs her fangs into my neck.

I swing the axe at her and she disappears.

"Holley!" I scream, sitting upright in my bed.

"Sam!"my dad calls,"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dad. I just had a nightmare!" I reply.

"Another one?"

"Yeah, dad, another one."

I look at my hands.

"Just a nightmare? I could've sworn it was real this time," I whisper.

"Sam, time for school!"

"Coming, dad!"

I grab my backpack and rush downstairs. Dad is already waiting by the truck. He pats the front seat and I hop in.

"So, what have these nightmares been about? They've been happening frequently," he asks.

"Oh, just scary things. Like ghosts and stuff," I answer, trying to sound casual.

"Mhmm, okay. I'm taking you to a therapist after school today,"he says.

"What, dad? No!" I cry.

"You need it. These nightmares are going to keep coming until you get some help. I don't want to hear anything else about it."

"Yes, sir."

I sigh and look out the window. The trees go by in a blur. The clouds look down on me. My head starts to spin.

"_You die tonight!"_

"Holley!" I screech, sending dad into a panic attack.

The car swerves out of control and crashes into a tree. My dad sits with his head against the steering wheel. Blood trickles from his mouth.

"D-dad? A-are you okay?" I whimper.

No answer. I start to shake him.

"Dad! Daddy! Wake up!" I scream.

Tears slip from my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I grab my cell phone from my pocket and call 911.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" the lady asks.

"My dad is dead!" I cry.

"Sir? Give us the location and we'll be there right away."

"I don't know! I don't know the location!"

"Okay, sir. Look around and see if you can find the street name."

My head pounds as I look around wildly for a sign.

"Baker! Baker Street!"

"Okay, sir. We'll be there right away."

I sit, rocking back and forth. I cradle my legs in my arms and cry softly. I don't look up until I hear sirens coming down the street.

"There! Right there! I see a truck!" a voice says.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" another voice asks.

"No! I'm not alright! My dad is de-huh?" I stand completely still as I hear Holley's voice.

"_Sam, don't touch the axe! I hear it brings bad luck!"_

"_Don't worry, Holley! I'm gonna be fine!"_

"_Don't listen to me then! But don't come crying to me when somebody dies!"_

"Hey, kid, I'm taking you to school. You go to Hutcherson Middle, right?" the voice asks.

"Yes, sir," I reply.

"Sam! I'm so sorry!"Holley says as I walk into class.

"For what?" I say, confused.

"Your dad. You don't know?" she asks.

"Know what?" I say, frustrated that she knows something I don't.

"He's dead."

That's when the tears pour out of my eyes. I cry and scream until the teacher sends me to the nurse. Holley is right behind me as I blunder through the hallways.

"Sam, come back!" she calls.

I turn around and hiss,"Go away! I don't want you to see me like this! I want to stay strong! I want to stay strong for you!"

"Why for me?" is all she says.

"You don't understand! Holley, I like you! I like you a lot! But you're too in love with your boyfriend to notice! My dad was the only other thing I loved! And now he's gone! Holley, you mean the world to me! You were right! That axe will cause bad luck! You said don't come crying to you when somebody died! And I didn't! I cried to the world!" I screech.

"Sam...you know I didn't mean it..."she whispers.

As my anger boils, the axe starts to appear in my hand. Oh yeah, did I mention the axe is somehow connected with your emotions? I start to swing the axe, hitting the lockers. I hit a classroom door and Holley runs inside. I follow her. The class gasps when they see me with the axe. The teacher starts to yell, but I just knock him upside the head with the axe. The teacher turns to stone. The class stares at me in silence, then starts to scream.

Let's just say this part didn't turn out to good.

Water squirts me in the eye as I pass the broken water fountain. The school wall were broken and ask was laying on the ground. Sirens ring in a distance. The police will be here soon. Students run around outside, screaming and calling their parents. Teachers talk quietly to one another. The principal and nurse go around to everyone and try to soothe people.

It takes a minute for me to realize Holley is standing right next to me. The axe is still gripped tightly in my bloody hand.

"Holley, what have I done?"


End file.
